Predator vs Jason
by Rhuen
Summary: Sti'laka, proud female warrior of the Shadow Born clan has hunted cold bodied undead such as vampires before; however this time she shall encounter an undead prey unlike any she has ever encountered before.


The forest in the dead of night, nearby a crystal clear lake of pristine beauty; not far off there is camp where young humans rest after a day of fun and challenges. The night is filled with sound, crickets, night birds, and one other, the howls of a girl in sexual congress as she bounces atop her boyfriend; her tits flapping in the cool night air. A blanket is rolled out on the ground; a poor choice in location with poison ivy not five feet from them, and mosquitoes seeking a feast of exposed youthful flesh. The boy is enjoying himself as he lies back on the lumpy ground, more concerned with the lumps bouncing on his would be manhood. The age of these two could be anywhere between sixteen and twenty five depending on the local statutes regarding the hiring of camp councilors; however such are likely lax given the last forty years or so of constantly hiring over sexed hormone sacks who'd rather boff in the woods than keep an eye on the kids under their care; and the fact this same camp has been repeatedly closed and investigated for over two hundred murders in four decades in, around, and tied to this location.

The sweat soaked teens-young adults enjoying the carnal pleasures of each other's bodies are unaware that other eyes are upon them. The boy's hands holding the girl's shapely hips spread out over his waist as his head lulls back; the girl bouncing for all her worth while also admiring the boy's sculpted chest and abs with her delicate fingers and hungry eyes. They are unaware of the giant of a man making his way through the tree line, a hockey mask obscuring his face, brandishing a machete he found somewhere sneaking up behind them.

An explosion and flash of blue light alerts the horny naked couple to their surroundings; they scream as they disjoin and run from the giant weapon wielding man with a smoking hole in his abdomen. Rather than pursue the two horny humans the giant murderous undead-mutant serial killer known as Jason Voorhees touches the smoking hole, slowly moving his masked head and then turns around machete raised. A second blue energy bolt strikes his elbow severing his arm in two, below the elbow (machete included) falls to the ground. He just looks down, not making a sound or really reacting and reaches down to pick up the machete with his left hand.

A monstrous shriek as an invisible foe lands upon his back, extending a pair of serrated metal claws from above the right hand it stabs repeatedly into Jason's back. No blood, only severed cloth and dust like flesh. He thrusts his body up throwing his attacker off, who does a back flip and lands on its feet knees bent. Jason turns silent, machete in hand, turning his head like a confused dog. The figure un-cloaks revealing a female with a semi-busty chest that is nearly as tall as he is. She is grey skinned with dark grey stripes on the dorsal sides wearing sparse sleek black armor and face concealing sleek black mask. Her hair is long; black with a dark reddish tint; dreadlocks adorned with brace like bands. She stands a moment before Jason before *clicking* at him and assuming a fighting posture. Jason charges her, as best he can be said to charge trying to come down on her with the machete, she blocks with her claws and with a quick movement actually cuts his blade in two, the metal glowing from the plasma edge her blades emitted.

Without even a second of time elapsing the Predator known as Sti'laka leaps into the air, knees tucked and kicks Jason hard in the chest, this repels her back through the air while knocking Jason to the ground. In this brief instant she also fires a bolt; which blasts apart a chunk of his ribcage where is heart should be.

She lands with a thud in the dirt and pauses a moment at her unmoving prey. It should be dead, however as her infrared vision has told her this creature is emitting no body heat, she has judged this thing to be similar to the vampires she has hunted before and gives it a moment. It twitches and begins to rise up. Sti'laka takes her smart disk from her waist and tosses it, severing a whole through Jason's abdomen and flying behind him. She stand as Jason with half a machete in hand charges her; stopping however halfway to her as the smart disk flies back through his neck. His head begins to separate from his body as she catches the disc and returns it to her belt.

Sti'laka looks away reaching down for the vampire dust collecting vial, when the sound of footsteps alerts her to the impossible. Jason is holding his head in place with his remaining hand and moving rather quickly. She rolls out of the way just in time as Jason stomps his foot into a tree, actually getting his stuck by being embedded into the trunk. Sti'laka leaps high into the air and does a flying round-house kick, smashing her bare foot through Jason's hand and knocking his head off sending it rolling some distance away.

The body falls but does not turn to dust, Sti'laka watches it as she walks past it, the arm reaches out flopping about, her shoulder cannon blasts his arm apart. She pauses walking towards the severed head, turning her neck back at the body. She locks on to the right leg, blasts it apart at the knee, then the left leg doing the same. She turns and looks down at the head, kicking it softly with her foot. The eyes open and turn at her. She pulls out a scanner, symbols appear in her view display that inform her that this thing has a metaphysical cell structure, the largest piece remaining, even ash, will regenerate and reanimate either over time or with a strong enough stimulus nearby….meaning its skull could reform the body and become a disruption; even in her locked trophy case. Jason can only watch as her clawed fingers poke through the eye holes of his mask and pull it off. She scans it and moves a heated laser over the interior burning up and brushing off any cells; not sure if they would still regenerate into another of this creature with the main body still intact. She takes a few steps and pauses; she looks back at the disfigured head watching her, and blasts it into a smoking crater with her shoulder cannon.

Sometime later she places the hockey mask on a hook through one of the eyes in her trophy case. An interactive hologram control appears before it, she taps through a series of still blue shots of Jason as recorded by her mask, stopping on the image she had of the brute standing over the pile of tools after picking out the machete from a shed and walking out the door from when she was stalking the undead creature. Her mask display goes over the earlier scene of the two humans fucking in the forest right before Jason showed up and makes an *irritated clicking* sound and *huffs*.

Later the two horny councilors would return with some friends with flash lights and find a smoking pit where Jason's head had been, but no signs of what happened beyond that (other than a badly damaged tree), not even Jason's body. Unseen by Sti'laka or the humans Jason's body parts sank into the ground as if it were quicksand shortly after being dispatched by the alien hunter; dragged by the cursed forces of the area back to the bottom of the lake where it slowly began to reattach the severed parts and regenerate a new head…and oddly a new hocky mask rises from the lake bed as if delivered by an unseen hand.


End file.
